His Fiancé: Jealous
by iHugzYu
Summary: When Ciel's cousin comes to live with him, for a while, Ciel gives her more attention than Elizabeth. She becomes Jealous, CielxOC


**I do not own Black Butler, but this fan fiction is mine. I hope you guys enjoy this fan fiction I thought of at the last minute while editing my other fan fictions. It may be boring, but I hope you'll enjoy it. Thanks for reading and please review if you have time. c:**

**The full summary: **_**Rayne Harrington is Ciel's cousin, who is staying with him for a while until her aunt returns from France. She is very rude, and stubborn, even worse that Ciel's attitude. She treats Ciel as a dog, and barely gives him attention. Ciel prefers that, than what Elizabeth would treat him like. When Elizabeth sees how Ciel is giving Rayne more attention than her, she because jealous**_**.**

* * *

><p>"But Aunty, anywhere but there. Why do you even have to leave the country?" She asked, sitting on her cot, shutting her suitcase shut, frustrated. "Because dear, I have to do what my job is telling me to." Her aunt took of her niece's black mini hat, and placed it with her brown dress, which had many roses on the hem, designed from the fanciest silk. "Now, when you're over there, please do not give attitude. You should be lady-like." Her aunts pink lips smiled, lightly, as she stroked her niece's cheek.<p>

Her niece moved her hand from her face, "Well, why can't I just go with you? It's a waste of time to drop me off there and then go. We can just take one ride, and go." Her aunt sighed, and explained her reasoning for the tenth time, "It's an adult business trip. You aren't allowed to come. You know if I could bring you I could."

Her niece just rolled her eyes, and got up, and looked in the mirror. "How long will you be gone?" She grabbed her brush, and combed her shoulder length black hair. "I don't know," Her aunt replied. "I'll be gone until they report me to come back."

"Well, explain why out of all our family members, you _had_ to choose the Phantomhive's?" She mumbled, fixing her night shirt to sleep in. Her aunt sighed once more, "Now, you can't be so rude towards them. You know that Earl Phantomhive has gone through so much. You should at least have some sympathy." Her aunt put the suitcases by the bedroom door. She looked back at her niece, and walked over to her. She rested her hands on her shoulders. "Now, smile. You have to be glad that your cousin accepted you to enter his estate." She said.

Her niece moved her hands off her shoulders, and continued to comb her hair, "I don't care. You just better hurry up, and come home."

"Now, it's not like he's a little child. You're just a few days older than him. Now calm yourself." Her aunt fixed her own dress, twisting the green dress to the left.

The niece looked at her, "And when exactly are we going?" The aunt smiled, "We'll be going tomorrow morning."

The midnight blue haired boy sat at the end of his bed, and watched as his butler walked in after him. He had just announced that his cousin had been coming over to stay, at first Ciel had denied it, but he agreed afterwards, due to his butler's constant ramble.

"Which family member is it?" He asked as he took off his ring, and gave it to his butler to place on his night stand. "It is the Harrington's." He replied, and he took the boy's eye patch from his hand, also placing it on the night stand. The teen looked up at his butler, "The Harrington's, huh? I haven't spoken to them in years. So who's the person staying?" He asked as his butler started to button his night shirt.

"Your cousin, Rayne Harrington. Her aunt is running off to France for a while, and isn't able to take her, so she asked us to supervise her while she is away."

The dark blue eyed boy looked shocked for a moment, "Rayne Harrington? It's been so long since I've seen her." He tapped his index finger on his lip, thinking for a moment, and then groaned in disappointment, "Why her? Her attitude towards people is terrible, and she's very boyish."

His black haired butler let out a laugh, "So you could say she's the opposite of Elizabeth." He said, naming the name of his fiancé out of the blue. "Come to think of it, what would Elizabeth think if she saw Rayne here? Does she even know her?"

The boy got under the covers, "Well, of course she knows her, Sebastian. She wouldn't say anything, she would act her usual happy self, jumping around, and smiling." The butler, who seems to be named Sebastian, chuckled loudly. "Well then, I think she should come over as well, don't you think so, young master?"

The boy sat up, quickly, "No! We already have Mayleen, and Rayne coming, I don't need another female over here!"

Sebastian tried to hold in his laughter, "As you wish, now you must sleep, I will go and prepare a room for Rayne, and finish other things I have not completed."

The boy nodded, "Very well." And he rested his head on his pillow, and fell asleep quickly.

Sebastian blew out the candles, which were lit in the candle holder, before stepping out the room. He walked toward the phone, and smirked, "Now things here will get even more interesting," He said, and he picked up the phone, and started to dial numbers softly, so no one would hear him.

* * *

><p>Rayne had been woken up from one of her servants, "Mistress, it is time for you to wake up! Come on, you have to go to the Phantomhive's today." Her maid, said, as she swept the room.<p>

Rayne sat up, and glared at her maid, "Please. Do not remind me." She got up, and walked over to her bathroom. She looked in the mirror, and looked at her reflection. Her grey eyes, stared back at her, tired. She sighed, and took a long bath.

As for the Phantomhives, the boy, whose name is Ciel, had already taken a bath, he sat at the dining table, and ate his breakfast that Sebastian had prepared.

Sebastian walked next to him, "How are you liking the breakfast?" He asked. "It's edible." Ciel replied, as he ate another piece of his egg.

"Should I prepare a plate for Rayne, my lord?" He asked, receiving a shrug from Ciel. "You never know if she ate at home." He said.

Sebastian looked at the time from his pocket watch, "They will be arriving shortly. Her aunt said they would arrive at around one, it's forty past twelve now." He said, walking into the kitchen, "I will prepare a plate just in case."

Ciel's maid, Mayleen scurried in the room quickly, with an extra plate. "Oh, I can't wait to meet your cousin! She seems nice, yes she does!" She smiled, at the Earl who rolled his eyes, "You don't know her at all." He said, as he sat back in his chair.

Mayleen pouted slightly, and left the room.

Sebastian looked at his pocket watch, and smirked, as he said to himself, "And Elizabeth should be arriving at four o'clock." He chuckled as he placed food on the extra plate.

"What's so funny?" Ciel asked, Sebastian looked at him, "Hm? Oh, nothing, my lord."

Rayne crossed her arms, as she got into the carriage. She watched as her aunt came in the carriage with her, and she growled a bit. Her aunt looked at her sympathetically, "I know you don't want to go, but remember when you would play with Ciel when you were little?" Her aunt smiled.

"No, I barely could, because he would always hang with his parents instead of with me, so I would play by myself. I was really mad, because I never met my parents. He would play with me sometimes, but only for a few minutes, but he'd only tease me…"

Her Aunt, who she just called Annie, looked at her sad, "Well, you can try and play with him now!"

Rayne glared, "No thank you. I'll just eat, sleep, and occasionally use the bathroom." Annie chuckled, "Alright, dear. I'm sorry you can't come with me, though." She placed a soft kiss on her forehead, when she realized they have arrived. The carriage came to a stop, and Annie grabbed onto the suitcases.

Rayne sighed, and looked out the window, seeing a tall man in black stand there, with a smile on his face. "Who's that? I've never seen him before." Annie smiled, "He's the new butler, and they call him Sebastian. So please greet him when you see him." Rayne shrugged, and when he opened the door, she quickly got out, not even looking at him. Her aunt gave a smile, "Sorry, she's just not in the mood now."

Sebastian smiled, "It's alright."

They walked into the estate, seeing Ciel Phantomhive standing there, with a small smile.

"Good afternoon, Aunt Bethany," He looked over at Rayne, who had her arms crossed, and glared at him. "Good afternoon to you, Rayne."

She didn't reply, instead looked the other direction. Ciel glared at her, about to say something, but looked at her aunt. She whispered in his ear, "Please, just try and tolerate her until I get back. I know she's very rude, but try and make her enjoy her stay a bit? I know she's a pain, try and spend time with her; she says you barely did as a child."

Ciel looked at Rayne with a confused expression. Rayne looked at him, "What're you looking at, shorty?"

Sebastian stepped in before Ciel could say anything, "Come on, Lady Rayne, I'll show you to your room."

Ciel sighed, as scratched his head, "I don't know how the hell I'm going to live with this girl…"

Her aunt smiled, "Goodbye Ciel, Rayne, and Sebastian. Thank you, Ciel for accepting her into your home. I'll try to come back as soon as possible!" She closed the door on her way out.

Sebastian checked his pocket watch as he led her to her room. It read, half past two. Elizabeth would be here in an hour and thirty minutes, and Sebastian couldn't wait to see the expression on Ciel's face.

Sebastian smiled at Rayne, "I hope you enjoy your stay." Rayne looked at him, "Yeah, thanks. It better be enjoyable, then." She said, as she looked forward. Sebastian's eyebrow twitched, _you little brat…_

As they entered the room, Sebastian kept a smile, "Here's your room, Mistress. I hope you find it to your liking." He said; bring her luggage in the room. She shrugged, "It's pretty cramped, and stuff," She sighed, "but I guess it'll have to do."

Sebastian ignored the rude comment, "Have you eaten? I prepared breakfast for you, in case you haven't." She laid her back on the bed, and looked out the window, "I'm not hungry." She answered quickly, not answering his question. He sighed; _the best way to not yell at a nuisance is to ignore it… _he repeated over and over in his head. "I'll take my leave then."

"Wait." Rayne called, making Sebastian look back at her. She sighed, and looked the other direction, not making eye contact, "Tell Ciel I said… thanks for letting… me stay here…" It sounded like she was forcing herself to say such a simple thing. Sebastian smiled, "Alright." And he walked out.

Rayne looked out the window, her face red.

Sebastian came to Ciel, "She said thank you for letting her stay here." Ciel looked surprised for a moment, almost spitting out his tea, but then he laughed for a moment. "Yeah, right, like Rayne would ever say that."

"I told you, master, I never lie." Ciel looked up at him for a moment, and had a small smile, and continued to sip his tea.

For the past hour, it had been quieter than Sebastian or Ciel had expected. It was as if Rayne had never entered.

"Do you think something happened, my lord?" Sebastian asked.

"I might as well go check." Ciel said, getting up from his seat. He walked up the stairs. Sebastian watched him, and smirked, looking at his pocket watch.

"4:05. Elizabeth should be arriving at any-" He was interrupted by knocking on the door. "This about to get interesting." He said, as he opened the door.

Ciel knocked on Rayne's door. He waited for about a minute, before the door slowly opened, revealing Rayne in shorts and a t-shirt. Ciel looked at her shocked, "Rayne! What're you wearing!" He exclaimed.

"I hate dresses, so I snuck some shorts. Speaking of shorts, what do you want?"

Without asking, Ciel walked into her room. "Hey! You can't just barge in here-"

"This is my manor; I can do whatever I want. I can easily kick you out if I wanted." He smirked. Rayne quickly shut her mouth, and balled her fists up.

Ciel chuckled, and he sat on her cot, even though he practically disliked Rayne, as a child, he liked to tease her.

"Get off my bed, Ciel."

"Is it your bed?" He looked around, "I don't think I see your name on it, Rayne."

"Get off my temporary bed, Ciel." She corrected, rolling her eyes.

A knock came on the door, Elizabeth walking in, "I heard Rayne was here- Rayne! Hello, dear!" She hugged her, and then pulled away, and looked her up and down, "My God, what are you wearing? It is very un lady-like!" She lectured.

Rayne rolled her eyes, "I can wear whatever I want, and don't ever touch me." She said. Elizabeth pouted, "I just wanted to give you a common gesture." Rayne glared at her, pushing Ciel off her bed, and sitting on it.

Ciel gave her a glare, when he got his balance and stood straight. "Ciel go get me something to drink." Rayne said, as she brushed her fingers through her hair. "Are you giving me orders?" Ciel glared once again, and Rayne glared even harder. "Do you want me to repeat mine?"

Ciel grumbled, and walked out the room. Elizabeth looked at the door, where Ciel exited, and back at here. "How could you just order him like that?" She said.

"Well, I am a guest, you have to make the guest happy don't you?" She said, as she walked over to her suitcase, opening it.

"Yes, but it's very rude! You should at least give the person that accepted you into his or her home some respect!" Elizabeth put her hands on her hips, and started to give a lecture of how a lady should act. Rayne, being herself, wasn't listening to the useless ramble. She took out some paper and a pencil, and started to sketch the time away.

Ciel came back with pink lemonade, "Here." He gave a glass to Rayne. She took it, and took a sip, making a face. "Did you make this?" She asked. "Well, I had too; since Sebastian said its better if I treat the guest well." He answered, irritated. "Ew. It's sour; you could've added more sugar." She said, putting it on the nightstand.

Elizabeth took it, and took a sip. "It's not that bad." She said, drinking it. "Hey Ciel, you never made me anything before." She pouted as she sipped Rayne's drink. "I wouldn't have made it for her if Sebastian just insisted to make it." He grumbled. Elizabeth shrugged.

Ciel looked at what Rayne was sketching, "What's that supposed to be?" He asked, trying to hide how impressed he was with the drawing. Rayne looked at him, "Nothin- Wait, when did you get an eye patch?" She asked, as she moved the hair from his face, seeing the black eye patch on his left eye. She looked into his left eye, and then at the eye patch.

Ciel felt a little uncomfortable, and moved her hand quickly. "I got a wound there. Don't pay attention to it." He looked away. Rayne rolled her eyes, and continued to sketch what seemed to be the big hound dog outside the Phantomhive estate. "Is that Pluto?" Ciel mumbled.

"That's his name? Oh. He seemed like a pretty cute dog, so I- wait, why are you even looking, move away from me." She said. Ciel laughed for a moment, and patted her head.

"Don't touch me!" Rayne said, as she moved his hand away, and Ciel moved it back, teasing her again.

Elizabeth watched, and pouted slightly, _How come he never plays with me like that?_

Sebastian was by the door, smirking, "This is going to be a very funny experience."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, it is going to be a funny experience. Thank you for readingfavourite/reviewing/or even just skimming it. Rayne is not always mean, by the way, so don't hate her yet. :) She's nice at some points.**


End file.
